board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rank This Crap
This was named Article of the Week in July of 2008. Rank This Crap is a topic series begun by Yoblazer in June of 2008. GrapefruitKing has taken over as of August 28th, 2008. The project's premise is very simple: every topic, Board 8ers are presented with a main concept comprised of multiple options (such as the nine Fellowship of the Ring members or the seven FFX party members). Board 8ers look over these options and rank them according to individual preference, and the rankings are all tallied and recorded here. Results Day 1 - Fellowship of the Ring (43 votes) *1. Gandalf (332) *2. Aragorn (272) *3. Gimli (244) *4. Legolas (224) *5. Sam (219) *6. Boromir (207) *7. Merry (152) *8. Frodo (143) *9. Pippin (142) Day 2 - Final Fantasy X party members (68 votes) *1. Auron (362) *2. Tidus (311) *3. Yuna (299) *4. Rikku (294) *5. Lulu (253) *6. Wakka (251) *7. Kimahri (134) Day 3 - The Noble Nine (107 votes) *1. Snake (700) *2. Mario (615) *3. Link (576) *4. Mega Man (545) *5. Samus (542) *6. Crono (524) *7. Sonic (508) *8. Cloud (412) *9. Sephiroth (394) Day 4 - FOXHOUND (63 votes) *1. Revolver Ocelot (313) *2. Liquid Snake (295) *3. Psycho Mantis (264) *4. Sniper Wolf (212) *5. Vulcan Raven (136) *6. Decoy Octopus (102) Day 5 - Nintendo Home Consoles (89 votes) *1. SNES (386) *2. N64 (280) *3. Wii (231) *4. NES (223) *5. Gamecube (215) Day 6 - Pixar Films (62 votes) *1. Toy Story (422) *2. Finding Nemo (327) *3. Toy Story 2 (321) *4. The Incredibles (302) *5. Monsters, Inc. (259) *6. Ratatouille (248) *7. A Bug's Life (210) *8. Cars (143) Day 7 - Street Fighter II Original Roster (27 votes) *1. Ryu (161) *2. Ken (158) *3. Chun-Li (153) *t4. Blanka (113) *t4. Dhalsim (113) *6. E. Honda (102) *7. Guile (92) *8. Zangief (84) Day 8 - Morpheon Mods Customizations (13 votes) *1. Metroid Wii (76) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/MetroidWii *2. Super Mario Galaxy Wii (63) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/FinalMarioGalaxy *3. Zelda Wii (60) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/ZeldaWii *4. God of War PSP (57) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/GodOfWarPSP *5. Zelda DS (48) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/ZeldaDS *6. Rockstar Wii (40) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/RockstarWii02 *7. Clerks Wii (20) - http://picasaweb.google.com/dr.ramon/Kevinsmithwii2 Day 9 - Star Wars Films (61 votes) *1. The Empire Strikes Back (300) *2. Return of the Jedi (293) *3. A New Hope (269) *4. Revenge of the Sith (201) *5. The Phantom Menace (113) *6. Attack of the Clones (105) Day 10 - Best of Rank This Crap #1-9 (42 votes) *1. SNES (309) *2. Snake (289) *3. Revolver Ocelot (229) *4. The Empire Strikes Back (197) *5. Gandalf (191) *6. Auron (185) *7. Toy Story (178) *8. Ryu (177) *9. Metroid Wii (142) Day 11 - The Zelda Series (64 votes) *1. Ocarina of Time (452) *2. Link to the Past (407) *3. Majora's Mask (397) *4. Twilight Princess (374) *5. Wind Waker (361) *6. Link's Awakening (345) *7. The Legend of Zelda (219) *8. Phantom Hourglass (175) *9. Adventure of Link (150) Day 12 - Original Super Smash Bros. Roster (70 votes) *1. Captain Falcon (596) *2. Kirby (552) *3. Link (502) *4. Luigi (500) *5. Samus (495) *6. Fox (462) *7. Pikachu (457) *8. Mario (453) *9. Ness (431) *10. Jigglypuff (356) *11. Donkey Kong (350) *12. Yoshi (331) Day 13 - Melee Newcomers (49 votes) *1. Falco (474) *2. Marth (438) *3. Bowser (424) *4. Mr. Game & Watch (415) *5. Sheik (406) *6. Ganondorf (404) *7. Mewtwo (376) *8. Dr. Mario (370) *9. Peach (360) *10. Zelda (357) *11. Roy (349) *12. Ice Climbers (341) *13. Young Link (268) *14. Pichu (163) Day 14 - Batman Movies (18 votes) *1. The Dark Knight (102) *2. Batman Begins (84) *3. Batman (72) *4. Batman Returns (51) *5. Batman Forever (44) *6. Batman & Robin (18) Day 15 - GameFAQs Contests (10 votes) *1. Character Battle VI (91) *2. Best Game Ever (82) *3. Character Battle I (78) *4. Character Battle II (71) *5. Character Battle IV (67) *6. Character Battle V (49) *7. Character Battle III (35) *t8. Best Series Ever (32) *t8. Got Villains? (32) *10. The 10 Best Games Ever (23) Day 16 - The ten most recent US presidents (38 votes) *1. Dwight D. Eisenhower (313) *2. Bill Clinton (286) *3. John F. Kennedy (284) *4. Ronald Reagan (216) *5. Lyndon B. Johnson (208) *6. Richard Nixon (199) *7. Gerald Ford (177) *8. George H. W. Bush (167) *9. Jimmy Carter (138) *10. George W. Bush (68) Day 17 - Top grossing movies from the 90s (51 votes) *1. Aladdin (384) *2. Forrest Gump (377) *3. Toy Story (367) *4. Terminator 2: Judgment Day (320) *5. Saving Private Ryan (307) *6. Jurassic Park (302) *7. Independence Day (245) *8. Home Alone (225) *9. Titanic (151) *10. Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (128) Day 18 - Chrono Trigger party members (62 votes) *1. Frog (301) *2. Crono (296) *3. Magus (289) *4. Robo (250) *5. Ayla (229) *6. Lucca (193) *7. Marle (176) Day 19 - Organization XIII members (18 votes) *1. Axel (193) *2. Demyx (175) *3. Roxas (164) *4. Larxene (139) *5. Xemnas (127) *6. Xigbar (126) *7. Saïx (123) *8. Marluxia (117) *9. Zexion (111) *t10. Vexen (106) *t10. Xaldin (106) *12. Luxord (95) *13. Lexaeus (55) Day 20 - Best of Rank This Crap #11-19 (29 votes) *1. The Dark Knight (198) *2. Zelda: Ocarina of Time (190) *3. Aladdin (185) *4. Captain Falcon (172) *5. Falco Lombardi (126) *6. Frog (122) *7. Character Battle VI (119) *8. Dwight D. Eisenhower (112) *9. Axel (79) Day 21 - That 70's Show main characters (35 votes) *1. Red Forman (273) *2. Steven Hyde (243) *3. Eric Forman (214) *4. Michael Kelso (196) *5. Fez (179) *6. Donna Pinciotti (135) *7. Kitty Forman (131) *8. Jackie Burkhart (124) *9. Bob Pinciotti (79) Day 22 - The Kongs (18 votes) *1. Cranky Kong (208) *2. Diddy Kong (192) *3. Funky Kong (191) *4. Donkey Kong (169) *5. Dixie Kong (160) *6. Candy Kong (106) *7. Lanky Kong (105) *8. Tiny Kong (104) *9. Wrinkly Kong (101) *10. Swanky Kong (96) *11. Donkey Kong Jr. (83) *12. Chunky Kong (77) *13. Kiddy Kong (44) Day 23 - Continents (38 votes) *1. Europe (212) *2. North America (211) *3. Asia (182) *4. Oceania (148) *5. South America (120) *6. Antarctica (114) *7. Africa (78) Day 24 - Pokemon types (25 votes) *1. Electric (328) *2. Psychic (325) *3. Ice (303) *t4. Dragon (275) *t4. Fire (275) *6. Water (267) *7. Ground (248) *8. Dark (235) *9. Ghost (232) *10. Fighting (214) *11. Grass (210) *12. Steel (189) *13. Normal (181) *14. Flying (179) *15. Poison (138) *16. Rock (121) *17. Bug (104) Day 25 - The Beatles (28 votes)'' *1. John Lennon (81) *2. Paul McCartney (77) *3. George Harrison (75) *4. Ringo Starr (47) Day 26 - Zelda: Ocarina of Time bosses (27 votes) *1. Twinrova (226) *2. Ganondorf (214) *3. Phantom Ganon (204) *4. Ganon (187) *5. Volvagia (168) *6. Bongo Bongo (155) *7. Barinade (90) *8. King Dodongo (89) *9. Gohma (79) *10. Morpha (73) Day 27 - World War II leaders (21 votes) *1. Winston Churchill (153) *2. Franklin D. Roosevelt (138) *3. Joseph Stalin (100) *4. Charles de Gaulle (88) *5. Chiang Kai-shek (78) *6. Adolf Hitler (72) *7. Hideki Tojo (68) *8. Benito Mussolini (60) Day 28 - Console Mario platform games (40 votes) *1. Super Mario World (279) *2. Super Mario 64 (276) *3. Super Mario Bros. 3 (270) *4. Super Mario Galaxy (250) *5. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (238) *6. Super Mario Bros. (149) *7. Super Mario Sunshine (135) *8. Super Mario Bros. 2 JAP / The Lost Levels (105) *9. Super Mario Bros. 2 US / Doki Doki Panic (94) Day 29 - Futurama Characters (52 votes) *1. Bender Rodríguez (436) *2. Philip J. Fry (421) *3. Dr. John Zoidberg (400) *4. Zapp Brannigan (370) *5. Professor Farnsworth (362) *6. Turanga Leela (227) *7. Hermes Conrad (224) *8. Amy Wong (166) *9. Kif Kroker (152) *10. Nibbler (102) Day 30 - Best of Rank This Crap #21-29 (23 votes) *1. Super Mario World (158) *2. Bender Rodríguez (139) *3. John Lennon (135) *4. Europe (126) *5. Winston Churchill (114) *6. Electric-type Pokemon (112) *7. Twinrova (86) *8. Cranky Kong (83) *9. Red Forman (82) Day 31 - Tetrominoes (25 votes) *1. I Block (154) *2. T Block (139) *3. L Block (119) *4. J Block (117) *5. O Block / Square (63) *6. S Block (55) *7. Z Block (54) Day 32 - X-Men (from the cartoon) (35 votes) *1. Gambit (268) *2. Wolverine (233) *3. Beast (210) *4. Rogue (208) *5. Storm (162) *6. Cyclops (143) *7. Professor X (136) *8. Jean Grey (117) *9. Jubilee (99) Day 33 - The top 10 best selling video game franchises (52 votes) *1. Mario (481) *2. Pokemon (404) *3. Final Fantasy (402) *4. Tetris (325) *5. Grand Theft Auto (321) *6. The Sims (232) *7. FIFA (184) *8. Madden NFL (174) *9. Tom Clancy (171) *10. Need For Speed (166) Day 34 - Azumanga Daioh characters (14 votes) *1. Tomo (101) *2. Osaka (96) *3. Yukari (94) *4. Chiyo (73) *5. Kagura (61) *6. Kimura (55) *7. Sakaki (52) *8. Nyamo (51) *9. Yomi (47) Day 35 - "Golden Age" Disney movies (42 votes) *1. Lion King (321) *2. Aladdin (315) *3. Beauty and the Beast (254) *t4. Mulan (213) *t4. The Little Mermaid (213) *6. Hercules (207) *7. The Hunchback of Notre Dame (164) *8. Pocahontas (115) *9. Tarzan (88) Day 36 - Friends, Family, Love, Money (36 votes) *1. Family (104) *2. Friends (102) *3. Love (92) *4. Money (63) Day 37 - Halo levels (19 votes) *1. Assault on the Control Room (164) *2. The Silent Cartographer (150) *3. The Maw (148) *4. Halo (119) *5. Two Betrayals (116) *6. The Truth and Reconciliation (107) *7. The Pillar of Autumn (79) *8. 343 Guilty Spark (67) *9. Keyes (53) *10. The Library (42) Day 38 - Top 10 most popular vending machine snacks (33 votes) *1. Twix Bar (225) *2. Doritos Big Grab (224) *3. Snickers (212) *4. Cheetos Crunchy (190) *5. Rice Krispies Treat (178) *6. Lay's Chips (174) *7. Peanut M&Ms (169) *8. Cheez-It Original (164) *9. Strawberry Frosted Pop-Tarts (154) *10. Mrs. Freshley's Jumbo Honey Buns (125) Day 39 - G8 Countries (35 votes) *1. Canada (203) *2. United Kingdom (191) *3. Japan (186) *4. United States (168) *5. Germany (154) *6. Italy (137) *7. France (124) *8. Russia (98) Day 40 - Best of Rank This Crap #31-39 (20 votes) *1. Family (142) *2. Mario series (133) *3. The Lion King (129) *4. Twix bar (112) *5. Canada (102) *6. Gambit (97) *7. l Block (68) *8. Assault on the Control Room (66) *9. Tomo (51) Day 41 - Banjo-Kazooie levels (25 votes) *1. Click Clock Wood (192) *2. Freezeezy Peak (189) *3. Treasure Trove Cove (154) *4. Mad Monster Mansion (134) *5. Rusty Bucket Bay (114) *6. Gobi's Valley (105) *7. Bubblegloop Swamp (92) *8. Mumbo's Mountain (85) *9. Clanker's Cavern (60) Day 42 - The Bluth Family (23 votes) *1. George Oscar "G.O.B." Bluth II (176) *2. Tobias Fünke (163) *3. Michael Bluth (147) *4. George Michael Bluth (123) *5. George Bluth Sr. (104) *6. Byron "Buster" Bluth (100) *7. Lucille Bluth (85) *8. Lindsay Bluth Fünke (76) *9. Mae "Maeby" Fünke (59) Day 43 - Super Mario 64 levels (35 votes) *1. Bob-omb Battlefield (418) *2. Cool Cool Mountain (372) *3. Lethal Lava Land (364) *4. Big Boo's Haunt (361) *5. Tall Tall Mountain (329) *6. Whomp's Fortress (314) *7. Tick Tock Clock (294) *8. Shifting Sand Land (270) *9. Rainbow Ride (268) *10. Tiny-Huge Island (242) *11. Snowman's Land (230) *12. Jolly Roger Bay (209) *13. Wet-Dry World (205) *14. Hazy Maze Cave (175) *15. Dire Dire Docks (148) Day 44 - Tarantino-directed movies (37 votes) *1. Pulp Fiction (159) *2. Reservoir Dogs (133) *3. Kill Bill (128) *4. Jackie Brown (68) *5. Death Proof (67) Day 45 - Harry Potter books (55 votes) *1. Goblet of Fire (316) *2. Prisoner of Azkaban (280) *3. Deathly Hallows (261) *4. Half-Blood Prince (218) *5. Order of the Phoenix (199) *6. Philosopher's Stone (137) *7. Chamber of Secrets (129) Day 46 - Brawl Newcomers (57 votes) *1. Solid Snake (674) *2. Ike (632) *3. Meta-Knight (602) *4. King Dedede (558) *5. Pokemon Trainer (552) *6. Pit (490) *7. Lucas (482) *8. Wario (479) *9. Sonic the Hedgehog (445) *10. Diddy Kong (443) *t11. Toon Link (425) *t11. Wolf (425) *13. ROB (410) *14. Olimar (390) *15. Lucario (381) *16. Zero Suit Samus (368) Day 47 - Main Senses (45 votes) *1. Sight (215) *2. Hearing (167) *3. Touch (151) *4. Taste (79) *5. Smell (63) Day 48 - 90's Jim Carrey Movies (29 votes) *1. The Truman Show (200) *2. Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (180) *3. Dumb & Dumber (176) *4. Liar Liar (174) *5. The Mask (149) *6. Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (130) *7. Man on the Moon (98) *8. The Cable Guy (97) *9. Batman Forever (96) Day 49 - Mega Man 2 Robot Master stage themes (24 votes) *1. Metal Man (161) *2. Bubble Man (140) *3. Air Man (112) *4. Wood Man (111) *5. Quick Man (106) *6. Flash Man (104) *7. Crash Man (80) *8. Heat Man (50) Day 50 - Best of Rank this Crap #41-49 (? votes) Ranks 2 to 9 are unknown due to the topic purging... woops *1. Sense of Sight *Bob-omb Battlefield *Metal Man's Theme *George Oscar "G.O.B." Bluth II *Pulp Fiction *The Truman Show *Solid Snake *Click Clock Wood *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Category:Topic Series Category:Article of the Week winners